


di antara bunga-bunga

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Mikasa bagai malaikat yang turun di antara bunga-bunga. [#Drabbletober 1]





	di antara bunga-bunga

**Author's Note:**

> Discaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> Sedikit terinspirasi dari film Kotonoha no Niwa.  
> Drabbletober - Prompt: Sun

“Menurutmu, matahari itu apa?”

Adalah tanya yang Mikasa lontarkan pada lelaki berambut hitam itu─belum kenal tapi membosankan rasanya saling diam.

Mikasa rasa, basa-basinya kelewat klise. Sudah jelas matahari adalah pusat tata surya─di mana bumi berotasi bersama-sama jutaan bintang di angkasa raya. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan apa yang dianggap kebiasaan, biasanya jarang diperhatikan.

Lelaki itu belum menjawab. Sibuk menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas. Dari gerakan tangannya, sepertinya sedang menggambar.

“Membosankan jadi matahari, iya kan?” tanya Mikasa lagi. Dia ingin tahu sejauh mana ketangkasan pikiran yang dimiliki lawan bicaranya. “Terbit setiap hari, dari timur ke barat ... Bukan, tepatnya seperti ilusi. Seolah bergerak mengelilingi bumi, padahal dialah yang jadi pusat rotasi.”

Mikasa menyobek pembungkus cokelat yang dilapisi kertas aluminium foil. Seperempat potong cokelat berpindah ke mulutnya. Mata hitamnya mengawasi gerak-gerik lelaki itu─yang masih memasang tampang acuh. Berharap lelaki itu paham, bukan pelajaran sains yang sedang Mikasa bicarakan.

“Ya. Memang membosankan jika itu adalah kau,” kata lelaki itu sinis. Pandangannya teralih, dari kertas pada Mikasa. “Masih lebih berguna matahari. Setidaknya dia bekerja atas nama kewajiban, tidak sepertimu yang─”

Lelaki itu meletakkan pensil. Satu kaki menyilang di atas paha kanan. Bukunya tergeletak di atas betis kiri.

“─seperti yang diharapkan dari orang sepertimu,” potong Mikasa. “Asal bicara tanpa berpikir.”

“Hei ... tidak perlu marah. Kau yang mulai. Jadi jawabanku─”

“Aku ingin jawaban yang filosofis, bukan sarkastis, Pendek.”

“Aku punya nama.” Levi berucap dengan nada tersinggung. “Termasuk kesopanan ialah memanggil orang dengan namanya. Sebut aku pendek sekali lagi, aku lempar wajahmu pakai sepatu.”

“Memang siapa namamu?”

“Levi.”

“Baik, Levi. Aku tidak tahu kau sebenci itu dengan sebutan─Oh! Maaf, aku minta maaf ... sungguh ....”

“Huh? Tidak segampang itu.”

Levi tidak ingin memikirkan pertanyaan filosofis Mikasa. Mereka belum pernah bertukar kata. Bukan kebiasannya memulai bicara sebelum disapa, apalagi oleh orang tak dikenal. Apalagi Mikasa─Levi tahu namanya dari _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada wanita itu─adalah wanita yang senang bermuram muka.

Levi hanya terpikat pada tempat ini. Gazebo putih di bawah naungan kubah bundar. Empat pilar menyangga atapnya yang tinggi. Sekeliling adalah taman seluas dua hektar. Ada pohon poplar dan pohon dedalu memagari jalan setapak yang memanjang antara gazebo hingga pintu gerbang. Rumpun bunga violet bergerumbul di sisi kiri gazebo, dan bunga iris biru di sisi yang lain. Lebih dari cukup inspirasi yang Levi butuhkan. Bunyi gemericik air mengalir dari sungai kecil di bawah jembatan lengkung yang dipagari kayu merah, dan siulan burung-burung; bagai senandung surga yang jatuh ke bumi.

Maka, ketika Levi menemukan tempat ini seminggu lalu. Dia menghiraukan keberadaan wanita berambut sehitam gagak itu; yang setiap siang hadir mendahuluinya.

Wanita itu dalam balutan blus warna pink pucat. Dia selalu duduk di ujung bangku sebelah barat, termenung entah memikirkan apa. Levi di ujung bangku timur, bermain degan ide, menuang inspirasi dan memindahkan segala yang tampak di mata ke dalam goresan pensilnya.

Namun, saat pertanyaan tadi terdengar tiba-tiba, Levi mengubah pandangannya. Wanita itu punya jalan pikiran yang menarik, tidak membosankan seperti yang dikiranya semula.

“Kau harus beri aku waktu.” Levi melanjutkan. “Akan kupikirkan jawaban untuk besok.”

Mikasa menaikkan sebelah alis.

“Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ambil waktumu. Aku ingin jawaban yang memuaskan.”

Sebelum kepala Levi kembali tunduk pada buku; sebelum pensil di tangannya kembali menari di atas kertas, Levi menangkap gurat senyum tipis─sangat tipis─terbit di bibir Mikasa.

Sang seniman merasa kesulitan menerka arti senyuman itu.

***

Mikasa beroleh kepuasannya di siang berikutnya─sedikit melenceng dari harapan, saat dia diminta mendekat pada Levi.

Levi perlihatkan buku gambarnya pada Mikasa.

Di atas halaman itu lah tatapan Mikasa terpaku. Dia melihat siluet dirinya sendiri, duduk di ujung bangku, dengan tatapan lembut─tidak yakin dirinya secantik itu, digambar dengan goresan pensil bergaya realis.

“Matahari adalah sebutan bagi segala yang bersinar,” kata Levi. “Menerangi sekeliling, tanpa peduli dia membakar dirinya sendiri.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mikasa untuk mencerna ucapan Levi─yang dia bicarakan ialah filosofi matahari, tapi kenapa gambar itu yang ditunujuk? Mikasa nyaris menahan napas, saat dirasa jarak mereka begitu dekat; sikut dan lutut saling menempel. Wangi maskulin ini─aroma parfum Levi, astaga! Mikasa cepat-cepat mendorong buku gambar itu kembali pada Levi.

Mikasa merasa malu tapi enggan mengaku. Bukan. Bukan itu yang diinginkan saat dia mencetuskan tanya asal-asalan kemarin.

_Apa yang tertangkap oleh mata, bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan menyenangkan saat ingin menyapa orang baru_ ─sebagaimana dalam rubrik majalah random itu, adalah yang mendorong Mikasa melempar tanya. Ketika terik matahari menyengat dan hawa panasnya tidak bisa diusir oleh angin sepoi-sepoi.

“Sekarang, kau paham?” Levi mempertegas.

Ada kejahilan berkilat di mata Levi.

“Tidak,” jawab Mikasa. “Bisa jelaskan maksudmu?”

Mikasa pura-pura tak mengerti, meskipun jelas baginya makna tersirat dari jawaban Levi─kalau di- _modusin_ begini, Mikasa jadi menyesal, topik pembicaraan mereka kurang tepat.

Levi mengendikkan bahu. “Seorang guru yang cerdas sepertimu, pasti tahu tanpa perlu dijelaskan. Aku tak suka mengulang ucapan. Kau sendiri yang memancingku. Jadi kau harus menerima jawabanku.”

_Dasar pemaksa_ , Mikasa membatin. Lelaki ini tahu cara membalik situasi, dari yang semula memojokkan dirinya kini malah menelanjangi Mikasa.

“Jangan salah,” sambung Levi. “Ini hanya gambar. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa.”

Ungkapan Levi yang terakhir, seketika mengempaskan harapan Mikasa.

“Tunggu, dari mana tahu kalau aku guru? Ah ... tentu. Aku tahu maksudmu,” kata Mikasa. Mengalah juga bukan pilihan yang diinginkan olehnya.

“Gambar itu sudah ada, bahkan sebelum kita saling bicara kan? Lalu kau minta waktu. Supaya kejutanmu siap, dan jawabanmu tepat?”

Mikasa menerka. Dan dia menolak untuk menafsirkan makna dari ucapan dan tindakan Levi secara tersurat.

“Hanya menebak.” Levi menjawab. “Orang bisa dinilai dari penampilan, ya kan? Kupikir aku menemukan sesuatu di balik tampangmu yang selalu murung.”

Mikasa terpingkal hingga bahunya berguncang dan perutnya sakit.

“Jadi begitu,” sahut Mikasa setelah pulih dari tawanya. “Yah tidak heran sih. Murid-muridku bilang aku sulit tersenyum ... mereka takut padaku.”

Mikasa memilin ujung rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya menghindari tatapan menyelidik Levi.

“Padahal memang beginilah aku. Kupikir tak ada tempat bagi mereka yang sulit beradaptasi. Kau tahu, semacam ... seleksi alam? Dan aku termasuk golongan yang gagal.”

Mikasa bangkit berdiri, kembali duduk di ujung bangku barat, menjauh dari Levi.

Levi masih memikirkan jawaban atas pengakuan tak terduga. Mikasa _curhat_ padanya _._ Dia bimbang harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Buku gambarnya dibalik menuju halaman kosong. Levi kesulitan memikirkan gambar baru dari lautan imajinasi sementara benaknya dipenuhi kata-kata Mikasa.

Betul bahwa gambar siluet Mikasa dibuat sekitar tiga hari lalu. Ketika Levi terpana melihat angin menyibak rambut hitam Mikasa, dan gerakan tangannya lebih cepat dari logika. Tiba-tiba saja Levi mendapati gambar Mikasa telah tertuang di atas halaman buku, dengan keindahan melebihi batas imaji. Mikasa bagai malaikat yang turun di antara bunga-bunga.

“Tidak,” kata Levi. “Kau belum gagal. Aku tak bisa membayangkan wanita sepertimu akan gagal. Dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Cari dan kembangkan kelebihanmu, kau akan temukan banyak hal menarik dalam dirimu, bahkan yang belum pernah terpikirkan.”

Angin musim panas bosan hinggap di pucuk pohon willow, ia menarik serta daun-daun kering jatuh berguguran. Kemudian angin itu berpindah menyibak semak-semak, terus bermain dengan kepak sayap kupu-kupu, lantas mengecupi kuncup bunga, sebelum jatuh di ambang sungai dengan pantulan langit biru.

Mikasa menatap Levi dengan takjub. Ada yang bergejolak dalam hatinya; seperti cahaya kecil yang merekah di tengah kegelapan, menerangi jiwanya.

Mikasa hendak mengucap terima kasih. Mulutnya sudah membuka sebelum terkatup kembali. Pelan-pelan kebahagiaan Mikasa memancar dari sepasang bibirnya yang merah merekah; sebuah senyuman samar, lalu merambat di pipi putihnya yang merona, dan berkilau di pantulan matanya yang hitam.

“Mau?” Yang terucap oleh Mikasa malah tawaran sebungkus cokelat. Tentu ditolak dengan gelengan kepala.

Ada banyak yang ingin Mikasa utarakan, namun dia memilih bersabar. Angin itu berembus masuk ke dalam gazebo; membawa aroma hangat cahaya matahari. Rambut hitam Levi berkibar diaduk angin.

Masih ada esok dan esoknya lagi. Mereka akan menyelami waktu bersama, dalam gazebo di _Taman Cahaya_. Levi dengan buku gambarnya dan Mikasa dengan batang cokelat dan kaleng soda.


End file.
